Episode 80
is the eightieth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the seventeenth episode of the fourth season. Summary The children of Masegaki Municipal Elementary School attack Katsuki, Inasa, Shoto, and Camie with a variety of Quirks. Present Mic is impressed, saying that at their age he didn't have as much power as they did. Seiji Shishikura suggests that the reason for their power is possibly due to the “Quirk Singularity doomsday theory”. He explains that Quirks are mixing more and more as the generations pass, and that each generation is producing stronger and more complex Quirks, reaching a point where they can be too hard to control. Komari apologizes, but before she can do anything, she is stopped by Present Mic telling her that now is their turn. Students who train with Gang Orca also notice the disaster and ask if it they should help but Gang Orca denies their request, believing that the student group in charge of the children will invigorate their spirits. Despite the rough attack, Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa used their Quirk to defend themselves and are unscratched. The children are surprised that they are not scared of their Quirks, but after a few words from the smart introverted child, that acts as the ringleader, they try again. A female student attack Shoto with his Queen Beam Quirk. He entrances the girl, who falls in love. It turns out that “Shoto” is nothing more than an illusion created by Camie with her Quirk, Glamour. The illusion manages to get a laugh out of Katsuki who imitates the illusion. The smart child starts to get nervous when he realize that the situation is not in his class's favor. He is unable to accept because he sees himself as superior to all of the adults around him and, that compared to them, he and his classmates should be the ones truly entrusted with power. Inasa believes that it is time to implement the plan they had devised. Using his Whirlwind Quirk, Inasa carries the children up the ice slide that Shoto created with his Quirk using the projectiles the kids threw before. Camie also collaborates and uses her Glamour to create a dreamlike setting with aurora borealis inside the building. The students planned to win over the kids by using their Quirks to make them look cool. However, they understood they shouldn't make the students feel bad by defeating them, instead, they should try to broaden their perspectives. By deepening their interactions without breaking the children's spirits, the Heroes in training win the students over. Katsuki goes over to their ringleader and orders him to join in the fun, advising him that if he look down on people he won't be able to recognize his own weaknesses. Inasa lifts the child onto the ice slide and is impressed with Katsuki's advice. Seeing the children have stopped being unruly and that they pay attention to their elders, professor Ikoma can barely contain her excitement of seeing what the students have achieved. Present Mic tells her that now it is her turn to guide them properly. Seeing the success that students have had with children, All Might tells Endeavor that the reason to be strong is very simple, and he is sure he knows the answer. Enji listens to these words while watching Shoto's contentment with the children. The trial ends and Gang Orca congratulates the students for winning the hearts of the children despite his vague instructions to achieve it. They change back into their student uniforms and exit the gym. Once they are outside, they find out All Might and Present Mic talking with the Shiketsu High School teacher and Seiji, and Endeavor is also there. When Camie asks what it's going on, Seiji gets angry since they're talking about her, and their teacher explains that U.A. High School and Shiketsu High School are starting to work together in order to stop the League of Villains. Endeavor approaches Shoto outside and comment on how much he has changed. He tries putting his hand on his son but he rejects him. Despite this, Endeavor says he's proud of him and he will become a hero he can be proud of as well. Shoto awkwardly tells Endeavor to do what he wants. Seeing Endeavor's eyes are no longer full of hatred and is trying to change for the better, Inasa punches himself in the face to build up the nerve to talk to Endeavor, telling him that he'll be cheering him on. Endeavor thanks him for the compliment. Then, they all then return to their schools. The days pass, and the month of October begins. Those who were Work Studies students get permission to attend the Sir Nighteye's funeral accompanied by All Might, Shota Aizawa, director Nezu, and the Heroes with whom they did the Work Studies. Work studies are postponed, and Centipeder takes over Nighteye Agency, and he and Bubble Girl await for Mirio's return. Eri has also woken up at the Hospital, but since she is not yet emotionally stable, no one can visit her. Furthermore, it was discovered that the horn on which her Rewind originates has shrunk when the fever went down. Back in Class 1-A, after math class with Ectoplasm, Ochaco and Tenya invite Izuku to eat with them at the Lunch Rush Cafeteria. Suddenly, Yuga appears and puts cheese in Izuku's mouth which scared him. Tenya asks if he wants to eat with them, but Yuga declines the invitation because he prefers to eat on his own. That night, Yuga approaches Izuku's room from the balcony and watching him creepily while he sleeps before returning to his own room. Izuku wakes up nervous, aware that Yuga was spying on him, and when he looks at the balcony he sees that Yuga has left him a message written with cheese staying “I know.” Izuku is freaked out. The following day, Izuku continues with the school routine, still nervous about Yuga's strange behavior. After class, some of his classmates talks about Hero team ups like Mt. Lady, Edgeshot, and Kamui Woods. Mina suggests that she, Ochaco, Hanta , Kyoka, Koji, and Mezo should form a team together after graduation. Later, in Gym Gamma, students prepare to work on their Super Move. Eijiro activates his Hardening and asks Izuku, Rikido and Katsuki to train with him, but Izuku declines because he wants to train alone. Katsuki questions him if he has made some progress but Izuku states he has not. Katsuki berates him for his lack of initiative he leaves to train with Eijiro. Then Yuga calls out to Izuku and shows him his new move Navel Laser Buffet as well as his mastery with his Quirk. It causes him severe stomach problems and Izuku asks for permission to Yuga to rest. When they are alone Izuku asks Yuga about his cryptic message. Yuga explains that he’s aware that Izuku’s Quirk isn’t suited for his body and reveals that he has a similar problem. Yuga goes on to explain that he has a birth defect which makes it hard for him to control his navel laser. This is why since he was little he has had to wear a special belt all the time to prevent his powers from leaking out. He then tells Izuku he is not alone in hardships as it's better to face them together or they won't excel. Izuku is happy that Yuga wanted to encourage him and thanks him for his support before Yuga suffers from another stomach problem. After this Yuga and Izuku become good friends with Mina noting Yuga's more cheerful attitude. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks Locations *Unspecified Training Facility *Class 1-A *Gym Gamma Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Course (Concluded) Anime and Manga Differences *The anime shows Electromagnetic Bullets, King Slam and Hula Hoop Quirks while in the manga they were only affected. *The anime cuts the scenes of the students cleaning the stage and the conversation between Gang Orca and Komari Ikoma. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 80 fr:Épisode 80